vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Wrinkles
Summary Ralph Wrinkles is the canine companion of Axe Cop and his teammates who frequently serves as the medic and advisor. Ralph was originally your typical dog owned by the Snoward family, but this would change after Axey and company saved their children's lives. As a token of appreciation, the Snowards gave Ralph to Axe Cop, who used a unicorn horn to grant the previously normal dog the ability to speak, fight, and emit lasers. Countless adventures would arise in the lives of Team Axe Cop, and Ralph was along for the ride for virtually all of them. Axey even made the dog his Chief of Staff once he became the President of the World. Whenever the team is in a bind, they can always count on Ralph to heal or even resurrect them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Ralph Wrinkles, Axe Dog Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000,000 years old Classification: Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Heat Vision, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Immersion (Can enter video games), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Resurrection (Able to resurrect his teammates if necessary), Healing (Up to Mid-High), Empowerment (Fire only makes him stronger), Fusionism (Has fused with his allies), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Ice Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Frequently battles alongside Axe Cop and against the same enemies) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Consistently keeps pace with the likes of Axe Cop and Flute Cop) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely Stellar (Should be comparable to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can fight against the same opponents as Axe Cop and took hits from exact clones of himself and his allies) Stamina: Very high (Consistently keeps up with Axe Cop in battle and is likely on a similar sleep schedule) Range: Below average melee range, kilometers with eye and mouth lasers. Standard Equipment: An axe Intelligence: Genius (Not only did Ralph serve as Axe Cop's Chief of Staff, advising his master and helping keep the ship sailing smoothly for a million years, but he has also performed scientific feats about on par with Uni-Man. Most notably, he was able to perform a surgery on Axe Cop which granted him the ability to communicate with animals. With Uni-Man's assistance, he was able to become a master in martial arts as well.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Axe Cop Category:Dogs Category:Axe Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4